The World Of Death, Redwood Academy
by Ayumi-ayu
Summary: From the characters of Soul Eater, I bring into a whole new situation. For my Games development course we was asked to have the story of how we start our games, this would be mine, please excuse any errors, basically I'm a novice, still learning, and ill.


The World Of Death

Redwood Academy.

In a world we call the human race, support, love, friendship are all illusions, guts, strong willed, independence, all of these things are took for granted.

We call it Shinigami-Sama, it translates to Death god, when we needed a shoulder to cry on most, the earth and whole entire world shut us out and saw us as a threat, leading to answer this solution, the death god world poses great answer to the lousy earth we once called home.

_**Chapter One- Unwilling in everyway causes problems.**_

Its been 6 years since that incident, Redwood Academy is just a simple cover name for the school that lies on a high hill of houses skulls and deep riddled secretes, we call it the death god world, and if you fail here then consider yourself lower then a vampires dust that evaporates from the exposed wound of that wonderful stake stick driven through the very soul of existence.

"Oi…Oi!, lazy ass wake up"

Waking up the sunlight of a world that has become my home, shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes and the worlds worst attitude in the mornings.

"Oi Maka wake up yeah?"

Standing above, White hair, poor posture, red lazed eyes, the standard thrown together outfit.

"Leave me along Soul. Is all I recall saying, my names Maka, a 16 year old girl first one with my room-mate Soul also a 16 year old male to be sent to the world of death, when we needed the law most the world betrayed us and we was sent here, there is no law here, its more of a relaxed setting, where also not the only ones our own government destroyed.

His name is Star, her name is Tsubaki, though there older they came here 2 years after us, Tsubakis family was destroyed leaving her to take the blame, as usual her government blamed her and sent her here. Shes the oldest, being just 19 years old. Rumour has it some of her family is alive but Tsubaki wont say a word.

Stars the 18 year old most craziest hyperactive teenager on the shinigami world point blank.

Leaving him to do odd jobs all his life, his skill in silence arts may not be the best, but rumour has it the one thing he hates most is the deafening quiet of a room, there team is Ninja styled

They are some different though, some that even we cannot beat, he was one of them.

Death the Kid, we call him Kid, the death gods son himself, though incredibly powerful in every way he's a total perfectionist so we just don't cross him, his age is rumoured around a lot but he's only 17 years old. His partners are from Brooklyn a lot like us both sisters got screwed over by there government and tried to take revenge by aiming a gun at a hostage. Unlucky for them it was Kid on a errand for his father.

Liz and Patty, there both so fun to be with, yet there lives where so much destroyed they didn't even need to be booted to the death god world, they just walked out with Kid.

The deal is, we learn to become weapons and masters. Our list goes like this

Maka myself is a Master, Soul is my choice of Weapon, we form the scythe duo

Star is Tsubakis Master, Tsubaki is his choice of Weapon, they form the Ninja arts

Death the Kid is Liz and Patty's Master, Liz and Patty are his weapons, forming Guns.

The school, is the place we learn and He is our teacher.

_**Chapter 2 A Screw-bolt through the head ….for a Teacher?**_

Nobody knows this guys age, purple cut hair, and a massive bolt through the head, of course you'd wonder where the hell this screwball came from, we call him Frankenstein, pretty ironic since he has the old horror story scars everywhere a bolt through the head and a total disregarded to teaching us ANYTHING that has remote interest or even sense.

His favourable notion is dissection, anything that's an animal. Until he goes berserk and tries dissecting his students but I'll worry about that when the screwball goes completely insane.

"Teams Soul and Maka and Star and Tsubaki, Job found" Report as usual.

"God damn that standard alert, bet its that dam rumoured zombie hunt. Spoke Soul.

You guessed it!" spoke and seemly childish voice

"Oh for Christ's sake NO WAY!" spoke soul

"Soul…I don't think you HAVE a choice take the job. Unless you want to go.." spoke a less childish voice

"FINE, just don't say that stupid world! "spoke an angered soul.

"If you do this job You and your friends will be able to finally tell me your answer to the law you took when you came here" the voice echoed until there was silence.

The law we all know the answer too. Each of us took it, the answer that we must give is plainly obvious even by souls reaction its obvious. Like hell we'd return to such a traitor of a world. Those thoughts echoed though my mind, not even wanting to know what soul was thinking we left the room for that one last job.

_**Chapter 3, The zombie was fairly easy but the thought itself is unsettling.**_

Heading to the graveyard was Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Star, it was our job.

"last job huh" spoke Tsubaki

"HAHA LETS DANCE" shouted star"

"Get the hell of me star" yelled Soul

"you guys are idiots" smiled Maka

Star has always wanted to prove his hyper-ness but his next move was like a chess piece finishing the game as checkmate, pulling out his power changing Tsubaki into the ninja arts weapon entangling me and soul within seconds yet besides us was a giant blue zombie.

"God dammit Star!! Say something next time idiot!" yelled Soul and Maka in sync

Ha-ha! Totally worked, right right! So what's everybody's actual choice about that law" spoke a happy Star

Star, don't ask questions that don't involve you, do you really think we want to answer that question, especially Soul and Maka. Spoke Tsubakis voice that echoed into the night

That night myself and soul where the quietest teenagers in an apartment building, the clock hit midnight with both of us sat facing the wall until we break the silence.

"what's your choice" the first words we both spoke

"That night was probably the longest, 3 days remain until the night of dance.

"we get to see Kid tomorrow and Liz and patty lets get to sleep. Spoke Maka

I avoided the question, the talent I always used when I was unsure about how and what I should really feel or say.

Lights faded we called it a night, the moon echoed with faint laughing, as if it knew my answer for me.

_**Chapter 4- The answer everybody already had.**_

Hey Maka. Spoke Tsubaki in class that morning, she asked about the night of dance, apparently Tsubakis taking Star, Kid, Liz and Patty are going too. She advised me and Soul to go, we already where, she already knew the situation between us she used it to start a conversation, its so like her, a kind and spirited soul caught in the hands of fate.

Changing the subject immediately the class spoke "Yo, Maka where the heck is Soul?"

Skipping again mumbled Frankenstein

A glimpse out the window showed Soul and Kid talking.

"ha-ha Kid they totally saw us skipping"

"So Soul, instead of skipping class, tomorrow is a day off lets go to the park" spoke Kid

"Yes! Lets go to the park" spoke Liz and Patty in the background.

"I'll help you with that situation you and her had last night" smirked Kid

"DON'T SPY ON US!" moaned Soul

"I was simply checking in that's all" echoed Kids voiced walking away.

The next morning, we all ended up going to the park, soul sat with Kid on the bench talking while the others played games and laughed though the day.

Much better then the human world, is all I could ever feel, reminiscing to the past of that old apartment building we shared.

"Soul, practically everybody here knows about you and her yet you deny it in front of others and now both of you are tearing apart by the world that brought you close. You should know where you belong if you enjoyed your time here, just like Liz and Patty, to see how far they came and the fun we've had, the answer is simple, ask her to the night of dance and hear her reply with your ears not ours" Spoke Kid before getting up to join the rest.

Wandering up to Soul I found myself asking that normal question.

"ha-ha talking about me where you?" joked Maka

"Actually we where" spoke soul

"HAH?" though Maka

Hey, tomorrow, join me and the night of dance. Asked Soul.

"Sure, I wanted too anyway" replied Maka

Only soul replied with a smile until the night came itself.

Most of us came in fancy dress, especially those who had to choose the answer the death god needed, two had already said to go back home, the rest replied to staying in the home they grew to love.

Tsubakis answer was to Stay

Star's was shockingly the Same

Liz and Patty both stayed for Kid he was their closest friend.

Soul was next, asked by the death god, so what is your law?, staring at me Soul came right out and said, "I'd rather stay here then see that face she had in the human world"

That line immediately triggered a thumps up from Kid.

I was last, Maka, 16 years old, when asked the question only idiots can guess what I answered, the night of dance echoed through the night, we start 4th year advanced together…Next year, in the world of Death, Eyes watched over by the death god himself

Shinigami-Sama.

*Please note the characters in this are from the soul eater anime, I am a games development student and this was part of my assignment, to write the story of your game idea.* please forgive any typical grammer errors, I am Ill and only had 1 week left to complete my project.


End file.
